


Forces: Fleetway

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, I'm Sorry, Negative Chaos Energy, Past Torture, Torture, War, manhunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: "what if they didn’t know sonic was alive even after they won against Eggman and he stayed in space jail for years waiting for his friends to save him but nobody came and then found out they don’t even look for him and they found another hero"Based off of rahafwabas's post on Tumblr (https://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/)We now has a spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6XhBfynft2y7aGsZLUc3hn?si=J_AeKrAZT5yAOaySSYq8VQLet me know if you have a song rec!
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Team Dark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

Sonic lost track of how long he’d been sitting there. It had to have been more than two months, but it definitely wasn’t a year. That was a pretty big window but it was the best one Sonic had. Of course, that didn’t take into account the amount of time that he wasn’t aware had passed. Getting electrocuted and nearly-drowned and drugged tended to mess with your perception of time.

But that’s ok, because any second now, his friends would save him. They’ll get him out of here and they’ll worry over him and fret and he’d appreciate it  _ because he misses them _ and he just needed to see that they were ok. 

He was lost to his thoughts again when he felt a huge hand on his arm, turning him around. It was Zavok again, silently pulling him into handcuffs. Sonic was dragged out kick and yelling, but the Zeti didn’t seem to notice, was completely silent the entire time. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut as he kicked and screamed, knowing exactly where they were heading and knowing that he hated seeing the...tools. 

Even as he felt himself thrown onto a table and limbs strapped in, he kept his eyes closed. He already knew what was coming.

“We’re going to do something new today, hedgehog.” Eggman’s voice pierced through Sonic’s nausea. Well, apparently he didn’t know what was happening. “I’ve come across something that we’re both rather familiar with and I’d like to share it with you!”

Around him, Sonic heard machinery raising, and with curiosity piqued, his eyes opened. He gasped, gems reflecting the light around him. Eggman had brought out the chaos emeralds. Sonic forced out a chuckle, looking back to Eggman. “You brought the emeralds to me? Want to do my job for me and just defeat yourself at this point?”

“On the contrary, rat!” The scientist laughed, a sound that he was getting too used to at this point. “I’ve reversed the polarity sent through them and they’re not quite the useful tools you’re so used to. For example…” Eggman pressed a button and Sonic felt an energy flow through him. But it wasn’t the chaos energy he was used to, it burned,  _ it burned _ .

_ It hurt and he couldn’t stop screaming, he could feel it in his bones and in his core and his heart was beating so loudly and it was right behind his ears, why is this like this, why were the emeralds hurting him, how long had this been going on? _

ɨȶ ɦʊʀȶֆ ɮɛƈǟʊֆɛ ʏօʊ'ʀɛ ռօȶ ֆȶʀօռɢ ɛռօʊɢɦ.

He didn’t know where that voice came from and he didn’t really care. He just needed to get out of there. 

ɖɛֆȶʀօʏ ȶɦɛ ȶǟɮʟɛ. ɖɛֆȶʀօʏ ȶɦɛ ʀօօʍ. ɖɛֆȶʀօʏ ȶɦɛ ʍǟռ ȶɦǟȶ ɨֆ ɦʊʀȶɨռɢ ʏօʊ.

Sonic couldn’t disagree with the voice. But that seemed easier said than done. Somehow, his wrists and ankles burst forward, ripping the restraints off of him. He felt cold hands on him as if Metal Sonic had suddenly appeared and was ordered to hold him down. That didn’t work either, Sonic’s thrashing ripping the head off of the machine. He rolled off the table, feeling the energy stop flowing into him, but what was there  _ stayed and it still hurt _ .  _ It still burned _ .

ʍǟӄɛ ɨȶ ǟʟʟ ɮʊʀռ.

The voice could be ignored. He needed to get out of here. He launched himself at the door, startled when it fell as his shoulder collided with it. He raced around, trying to find an exit. It was too late before he realized that he was being surrounded. Zavok, Chaos, Metal Sonic, and Shadow pinned in a hallway, glass window behind him showing him that he was over the planet, stuck in space. Before he could take a step, Shadow kicked him, breaking the window behind him and launching Sonic into space. 

_ No, he couldn’t die here, not now. _

Bɾҽαƚԋҽ.

Sonic listened to the voice and took a breath. He could breathe. In space. Sonic floated over to the Eggship, looking at his reflection in the silver metal and gasped again. He looked Super and seemed to have his usual Super abilities, but he was still in  _ so much pain _ . He looked ragged too, bruises on his shoulder and leg. His quills were definitely not groomed, sticking up in all different directions. He was in terrible shape.

He looked at the window he’d just been kicked out of and sent a wave of chaos energy, destroying the people that had ɖǟʀɛɖ to hurt him. The ɛӼքʟօֆɨօռ was just so ֆǟȶɨֆʄʏɨռɢ. Sonic turned, making his way to Earth. 

  
He’s going to  _ finally, ʄɨռǟʟʟʏ _ see his friends.


	2. Author's Note, Sorry

Hey all! So I’m going to be taking it a bit slow with updating my current works as I’ve dislocated my shoulder and typing is super awkward right now. 

Generally, I’m fine and I’m going to be getting as much done as I can, so please don’t worry! Have a great day y’all!


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall! shoulder still sucks but ive finally brought to you the real and true first chapter of Forces: Fleetway! please enjoy!

When Sonic landed, he didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know where to go. 

There was a village nearby though, and he thought he could find help there. He didn’t. But he did find some food.

It’s a shame so many people got hurt for it though.

ȶɦɛʏ ƈǟʟʟɛɖ ɦɨʍ ǟ ɖɛʍօռ ǟռɖ ɦɛ ɦǟɖ ȶօ քʀօȶɛƈȶ ɦɨʍֆɛʟʄ. ɮʏ ɮʀɛǟӄɨռɢ ȶɦɛʍ.

He found out he was almost completely on the other side of the planet than his friends, who had taken up headquarters in the remains of Station Square.

ɦɛ ֆȶօʟɛ ȶɦɛ ʋɨʟʟǟɢɛ'ֆ ʍǟքֆ ǟռɖ ʀǟɖɨօֆ, ɢɛȶȶɨռɢ ǟʟʟ օʄ ȶɦɛ ɨռʄօʀʍǟȶɨօռ ȶɦǟȶ ɦɛ ƈօʊʟɖ.

Racing around the world hurt. Whatever Eggman did had stayed, even days afterwards. Sonic was hungry and tired and cold. Thankfully before he left the village, he grabbed a poncho, dull green with a hood. 

ɨȶ ȶօօӄ աɛɛӄֆ ȶօ ɢɛȶ ɮǟƈӄ. աɛɛӄֆ օʄ քǟɨռ ǟռɖ ɦʊʀȶ.

Making it in the city was difficult. Looking like he did, a dull yellow and ragged, half-starved, got a lot of attention. He pulled the hood over his head, looking down. So many people were buzzing around, ɨȶ աǟֆ ǟʟʍօֆȶ ȶօօ ʍʊƈɦ. He hadn’t seen so many people in months. He wasn’t recognizable, obviously, as people seemed to ignore him, generally keeping some distance. A couple of medics spotted him, but people kept them from getting close to him, observant in seeing that he wanted to be left alone. 

Heard a familiar voice, then another. And even another. It was Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. Hҽ αʅɱσʂƚ ƈσυʅԃɳ'ƚ Ⴆҽʅιҽʋҽ ιƚ. He turned the corner, ready to run towards them until he really saw them. They were gathered around some guy, a rando he’s never seen nor met before.

“You really saved the day back there, buddy!” Knuckles pat the red wolf on the back, grinning at him. 

Tails bounced happily in front of him. “That move to take out the mech was so cool! It was like nothing I’ve ever seen!” Sonic was sure he’s taken out enough mechs with Tails in ways he’d always been amazed by.

Even Amy seemed to be completely floored by the guy, hugging him. “I’m just so happy you’re safe!”

They were treating this guy like they treated him.

Tԋҽყ ɾҽρʅαƈҽԃ ԋιɱ.

How long had he been ҽxρҽƈƚιɳɠ ƚԋҽɱ ƚσ ʂαʋҽ ԋιɱ? Hσɯ ʅσɳɠ ԃιԃ ιƚ ƚαƙҽ ϝσɾ ԋιɱ ƚσ ϝιɳԃ ƚԋҽɱ? Hҽ ɯαʂ ιɳ ραιɳ αɳԃ ɾҽρʅαƈҽԃ Ⴆყ ԋιʂ ϝɾιҽɳԃʂ.

He turned back, head swimming even more than when he ran into town. He carefully avoided the medics that had built up the courage to walk passed the others who would try to block them from reaching him. The pain in his limbs was secondary to the pain in his heart and head, felt in the depths of his soul. Tԋιʂ ɯαʂ υɳαƈƈҽρƚαႦʅҽ.

He left town before he had the chance to hear Knuckles’ plan to find him.


	4. Chapter 2

Tails hadn’t ever been more desperate as he had been for the last three months. He’d been trying to find Sonic and only got a reprieve when he found out that the Resistance was also looking for him, though they couldn’t funnel many resources to the cause. 

About a week ago, Tails and Amy found information that suggested that Sonic had escaped, but none of it made sense. He had escaped from a space station, but all of the escape pods were accounted for. There was damage to the station that resulted in an oxygen leak, which would imply that he straight up just jumped into space, but wouldn’t that kill him? If he was dead, why would he be listed as “escaped” rather than “dead”?

Tails may not think Eggman was the greatest of scientists, but he knew the human was at the very least accurate in his reports. 

When Amy saw the report, she burst with energy she hasn’t had since Sonic was captured. She had ordered groups out and tracks set and waited at the communication lines like a child waiting to open their birthday presents. It was after several hours that someone found something, but it definitely wasn’t Sσɳιƈ. 

When Amy and Knuckles arrived, it was clear that something from orbit had landed, an ashen crater laying on the side of a once-green hill. That could’ve been Sonic, but when they saw the nearby village, the possibility of it being him was reduced drastically. 

The entire village, every last person, had been slaughtered and their technology had been stolen and gathered, creating a map that led right to the Resistance's HQ. It was...disturbing. Frightening. They ordered an increased cycle of guards, no one walking the grounds without a buddy or group, and absolutely no going out without a weapon.

The working theory was that the crater was Sonic’s. He probably went to the village to figure out where he was and left to get closer to where he thought HQ was, but probably headed somewhere different from where HQ actually was. When he left, Infinite arrived and tried to get the villagers to tell him where Sonic went. They didn’t and the jackal proved just how much of a monster he is. Afterwards, he used the equipment that they had to locate the actual location of the HQ. He and Eggman haven’t attacked yet because they know Sonic is loose and because it’s still a stronghold against the Empire.

Maybe Sonic was on his way? Maybe he stopped for food and water? He could’ve stopped somewhere because he was hurt. There were plenty of villages in between the crater and HQ, so it was perfectly reasonable that he could’ve stopped at any one of them, completely unaware of what happened to the village he left behind. 

Knuckles and Amy had made a resolution rather quickly: they’d check each and every village from the first to HQ, but they couldn’t do it themselves. They had a Resistance to run. Which meant they had to get someone else to do it, someone they trusted and had some experience with Sonic and tracking people down.

They had to call Team Dark.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but as promised: Team Dark (mostly)!

Shadow had been aimless when he heard about Sonic’s capture. Rouge didn’t know whether that was because he thought it meant he could be in danger too or if it was because he was really worried for the other, but she did know it took hours of convincing to get him to leave their apartment. 

But once he was out there, oh boy, was he relentless.

He spent days searching for bases and weapons facilities. Weeks scouring through documents and nearly three months trying and failing to hack Eggman’s robots to see if any of them had any sort of information. And that was after he realized that interrogation tactics didn’t scare machines that couldn’t feel fear.

So when she heard from Tails that they had a lead on where Sonic might be, she was grateful for the opportunity to get Shadow on track. Omega was a different story.

He was still being rebuilt, but still thought he might be of some use. It was ridiculous. As in, tried to disconnect from his backup download, claiming to be optimal, but was still missing a leg kind of ridiculous. It was pure luck that Rouge managed to wrangle him back into his repair station.

Shadow had been immediately interested, teleporting the both of them to Freedom HQ when she told him the news. He seemed patient in the briefing, but she could tell his skin was crawling with the need to get moving, Silver’s attempts to get Shadow to “brighten up, we have a lead!” not doing anything to help as much as he thought he was helping.

They left quickly, again teleporting to the village that had been decimated. Rouge made note to never mention this to Blue any time soon. Or at all, really. If they found him, of course. “Rouge,” Shadow’s voice stirred her from her musings, “try to get some altitude and see if you can see any run-trail.”

“You got it, tough guy!” She winked, trying to lighten the mood. It lightened her’s, certainly, but not her companion’s. She could’ve guessed as much. With a large flap of her wings, she was propelled up, perhaps with more vigour than necessary. She knew she was more tense than she let on, but hopefully Shadow didn’t notice just how much so. He was already stressed as it is. 

Once Rouge was at a sight with plenty of view, she scoured the land beneath her in search of Sonic’s familiar trails. Nothing seemed prominent, but that couldn’t be. She had a spy’s eye and the knowledge that Sonic had, more probable than not, been here. He had to have left a clue. He wasn’t subtle enough not to.

She moved towards the parameter of the town, taking note of the trail that led from the crater. That was how he ran into town, but nothing was showing how he left town, unless… Yes! There!

To the north-northeast point of the town’s border, the trail was light, but definitely Sonic’s. As if he was having trouble running and had slowed down. And the tracks themselves suggested as much, spaced in a way that implied a limp of some sort. 

But it was strange. The tracks were heading right towards the base. 

So Sonic was injured, probably running on fumes and three and a half months on torture. From what the Freedom Fighters said, Infinite had found where HQ was located and still hadn’t shown up.

Unless.

Unless.

“Shadow!” Rouge swept down quickly, landing rougher than she usually did, a rush on here veins and adrenaline helping her to ignore the pain in her knees. “We have to follow the trail, quickly!”

Shadow moved to follow her with urgency, an alarmed confusion colouring his features. “An emergency?”

“More than likely.” Rouge started. “Sonic was probably told where HQ is and started along his way, however injured he is. His trail is leading right to it. But Infinite… he knows where the base is too, but never showed up.”

Shadow glared at the air in front of him, processing the information. “That…” His eyes widened before he grabbed Rouge’s hand, increasing their speed. “Infinite’s not after HQ, he’s trying to track Sonic down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have the right idea...ish


	6. ART!

This is from the amazingly talented [JustBeCrazyWithIt](https://justbecrazywithit.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! They also made some Scourge art that was in the Groupchat fic and they are absolutely amazing and wonderful and I cannot thank them enough for this!


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm sorry to say that, due to a family emergency, I'll be going on a bit of a hiatus. I'll try to reply to anyone who comments or sends something on tumblr, and I'm sorry in advance that it make take a while.

Have a nice day and please enjoy your week!


	8. Chapter 4

There was 5,501 kilometres between Sonic’s landing-point and HQ, and that was on a direct path. Stopping at every town that was within ten kilometres of that path bumped the potential distance Sonic could’ve run and Infinite could’ve followed him to approximately 15,936 kilometres.

Shadow covered that distance. Twice. 

And there was still no sign of Sonic nor Infinite.

GUN had gotten involved in the search and had expanded the search parameters to every town within  _ 20  _ kilometres of the path. By now everyone on the planet had to know that Sonic was Earth-side, and yet nothing. No word from a concerned citizen who thought they saw him, no intercepted Eggman Empire signals to say that Sonic might have been recaptured, no updates from Resistance HQ to say that they’d found him.

It didn’t make sense. Unless Infinite had captured him in town and created the map in order to find HQ or to otherwise cause Sonic distress. Either was as likely as it was unlikely. Shadow raced across the newer path, despite knowing Rouge had already flown it herself multiple times. He just had to be sure himself. Maybe open it up to villages 30 kilometres out from the direct path?

Shadow noticed a slightly-hunched figure on the side of the path. He paid no mind to him, until he realized that the figure was able to keep track of him, despite Shadow moving a bit faster than Mach 1. For an average person, it’d be difficult for them to keep track of something moving so fast, but this person - even in their terrible-looking state - was able to easily track him, as if watching a droplet roll down a window.

The agent slowed, stopping across the path from the person - a hedgehog definitely with that shape - and was able to observe them better. They were a dusty yellow colour and wore a dull green poncho with a hood that was drawn up and over their head. And their footwear - oh.  _ Oh. _

Shadow took a closer look. A look into the “stranger’s” chaos energy. 

It was familiar, definitely, but not quite the same. Where once there had been openness, the energy was now closed-off. Where once there had been a sweet disposition, the energy had turned bitter. Everything felt like it was turned up to ten. Shadow felt his own energy become even more guilty. 

“Hey,” Shadow began, recognizing that the other was still hiding his face, “I’m - I’m looking for my friend. Have you seen him?”

The other jumped at the sound of Shadow’s voice. “Your friend?” The voice was a lot rougher than Shadow had last heard. It weighed heavy on his heart. “I haven’t seen anyone, sorry.”

“Surely you have!” Shadow rushed out when he saw the other begin to turn away. “He’s heroic and young and insanely popular. You’ve at least heard of him?”

Shadow could see the other scowl under his hood, but couldn’t figure why. Didn’t he know that Shadow was talking about him? “Yeah, I’ve seen ყσυɾ ɳҽɯ 'ԋҽɾσ', αɳԃ I ɠσƚƚα αԃɱιƚ, I'ɱ ɳσƚ ιɱρɾҽʂʂҽԃ. I haven’t seen him lately though, ʂσ I ƈαɳ'ƚ ԋҽʅρ ყσυ ƚԋҽɾҽ.”

Shadow ignored the change in Sonic’s voice, reaching out to him. “Sonic -!”

The other launched himself at Shadow, the agent barely able to meet Sonic’s hands, fingers interlocking. “Yσυ ƙɳҽɯ ιƚ ɯαʂ ɱҽ! Tԋҽ ɳҽɯ ɠυყ ɠσҽʂ ɱιʂʂιɳɠ αɳԃ ყσυ’ʋҽ Ⴆҽαƚ ϝҽҽƚ Ⴆυƚ ɯԋҽɳ I’ɱ ƈαρƚυɾҽԃ αɳԃ ƚσɾƚυɾҽԃ ϝσɾ ɱσɳƚԋʂ, ყσυ αʅʅ ɠσ αɳԃ ϝιɳԃ α ɾҽρʅαƈҽɱҽɳƚ!”

What was he talking about? Why was he Super? Why was he attacking?

“We didn’t replace you! We -!” Shadow was interrupted when he felt a sharp impact on his cheek, head snapping to the side. Sonic’s hands left Shadow’s own and tore off the poncho when the darker realized that Sonic had punched him. Maybe Shadow should  _ beat his attempts at kindness _ into Sonic. “ _ As I was saying _ ,” Shadow launched back at Sonic, kicking at his side, “we tried to save you. I tried to be a hero,  _ like you _ .” Shadow glared at the other, his eyes somehow still filled with a sort of hope.

Sonic laughed humorlessly, dodging the kick and again launching into intertwining fingers. “Yσυ ƈαʅʅ ყσυɾʂҽʅϝ α ԋҽɾσ ɯԋҽɳ ყσυ ƈσυʅԃɳ’ƚ ʂαʋҽ ყσυɾ ԋυɱαɳ ϝɾιҽɳԃ Mαɾια.” 

The statement stabbed at Shadow’s heart, already full of grief. “That’s it, I’m taking you down!” Before Shadow could do anything, however, Sonic kneed him in the chin, head whipping back and suddenly coming into contact with a tree. Sonic turned around, launching Shadow into a boulder. 

“I’ʅʅ ʂԋσɯ ყσυ! I’ʅʅ ʂԋσɯ ყσυ αʅʅ! Tɾყ αɳԃ ɾҽρʅαƈҽ ɱҽ αɳԃ ყσυ’ʅʅ ʂҽҽ ɯԋαƚ ԋαρρҽɳʂ!” Sonic grabbed his poncho and sped off, perpendicular to the path Shadow had memorized by now. 

Shadow let himself lay where he was thrown, reaching up to his ear, pressing a bottom on his earpiece. “Shadow reporting in: there’s been a Sonic sighting.”

“Did you see him? How is he?” Rouge answered, forgoing all decorum. 

Shadow took a breath before he answered. “Sonic’s gone rogue. I’ll fill you in at HQ.”


	9. Chapter 5

Amy couldn’t believe it. Refused to. 

But Shadow never lied. It was against who he was as a person. Then again, attacking people so ferociously was against Sonic’s nature too. Amy’s world had been turned upside-down. And that wasn’t taking Tails into consideration either. 

Tails had been completely silent since Shadow’s report and had holed himself up in the garage, fixing vehicles and weapons and whatever else he could to take his mind off his brother. And yet, his mind always wandered back to the hedgehog.

Shadow described him as angry, but was he afraid? He’d been gone for a little over six or seven months at this point. He surely felt alone at least. Wouldn’t he want to come back to his friends?

Then there was Gadget. The wolf was shy even on his best day, and guilty right now. Sonic the Hedgehog, world-renowned hero and best friend to over half of the people on-base, thought he was being replaced after what was very likely an extended period of pain and desperately wanting his friends. It took Silver ages to get Gadget to calm him down.

Knuckles was calm though. Which surprised more people than it didn’t, but Rouge knew what was up. She knew it wasn’t a true calm. She recognized it and knew that Sonic was the only other person who would see it too.  _ The calm before the storm _ . 

And storm it was. There was an assault on the Eggman capital, the entire Resistance mobilized against the Empire. Even their Commander Knuckles was in the assault, throwing everything he had at the badniks. There was an angry purpose behind his every action.

Infinite had shown up and Eggman had ordered him to do  _ something _ involving the Phantom Ruby, but the order would never be completed. Chaos energy ripped through the air, dislodging the Ruby from Infinite’s chest. The jackal fell from where he was flying, only for a yellow being to enter Gadget and Tails’ fields of view.

The being was consistent with Shadow’s report. And Tails’ own memories. That was Sonic, super and yet not. He looked super, but his eyes were all wrong and his quills were dishevelled. His gloves and socks were ripped and dirty. 

He looked like hell, and just as dangerous. 

The eggmobile was punted out of the sky, crashing into windows and drywall. Leaving only Sonic in the air. 

First the first time since Sonic’s capture, the world seemed still. Sonic turned completely to face Tails and Gadget, a smirk on his face. It definitely wasn’t his normal smirk but that wouldn’t stop Tails. 

“Sonic!” The kit nearly cried in relief. “You’re back! Let’s get you home -” Tails was interrupted by a wave of chaos energy, narrowly dodging it. He felt shaking fingers on his shoulder before anything else, Gadget dragging him back. Tails couldn’t force his limbs to move. 

Sonic shot towards Gadget, who landed back with a thud. Sonic’s grin turned into a sinister smile, reaching ear-to-ear with a wink. “Yσυ ɱυʂƚ Ⴆҽ ƚԋҽ ɳҽɯ ɠυყ! Gҽҽ, ιƚ’ʂ ʂɯҽʅʅ ƚσ ϝιɳαʅʅყ ɱҽҽƚ ƚԋҽιɾ σƚԋҽɾ ϝɾιҽɳԃ!”

Before Gadget could respond, he was engulfed in chaos energy, a bubble forming around him and lifting up. Shouts and yells filled the air, all turning to screams as people ran for cover, chaos energy sparking and igniting across the air.

  
Sonic turned back towards Gadget, lifting them up into the atmosphere. “Wҽ ԋαʋҽ ʂσ ɱυƈԋ ƚσ ƚαʅƙ αႦσυƚ! Aɳԃ I'ʋҽ ɠσƚ α ɳҽɯ ρʅαƈҽ ყσυ'ʋҽ ʝυʂƚ  _ ɠσƚ _ ƚσ ʂҽҽ!”


	10. Art!

Art once again done by the amazing [JustBeCrazyWithIt](https://justbecrazywithit.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! They also made some Scourge art that was in the Groupchat fic and some art in an earlier chapter of this fic and I cannot be more amazed by their talent! Go check them out!

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic Fancreators server:https://discord.gg/yxdtJPyw6f ! Come on down and have fun should it suit your fancy!


End file.
